


Reminiscence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reminiscence

Harry grinned arrogantly as he goaded his older lover. "The way I remember it, your little band of merry men were facing six half-witted teenagers." 

"I was aroused that night," Lucius replied as he pulled the younger man flush, ravishing his mouth, fucking the soft lips with his tongue. "I wanted nothing more than to bend you over and take your cocky little arse right then and there."

Before he knew it, Harry was writhing in front of the fire, arse in the air, come dripping onto the white ermine rug. 

Getting Lucius riled up was always to his advantage.


End file.
